


Training a Puppy

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By LissiaTakes place after Ten Little Warlords, contains Gab and Hercules. All in all, it's about how niave Gabrielle really is.





	Training a Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Summary: Takes place after Ten Little Warlords, contains Gab and Hercules. All in all, it's about how niave Gabrielle really is.

The dry dust filled the air as a young girl rushed down the road her blonde hair trailing behind her. She quickly glanced behind her, searching for her pursuers. Seeing nothing but dust, she feared that they were still right behind her and she continued running. Suddenly she was pulled off the path and into the trees. She struggled and rammed her elbo backwards. The only sign that it had connected to anything at all was the horrible pain shooting through hre arm. She continued to struggle, but the arms holding her were too strong. She heard her name being whispered in her ear and she stopped struggling.   
  
She turned and smiled, "Hercules!" She said excited.   
  
He smiled back and released her, "Gabrielle, be quiet," he said raising a finger to his lips, then pointing at the road.   
  
A group of men had gathered there, searching for signs of which way their target had gone.   
  
"Stay here," Hercules whispered, moving onto the road.   
  
The men turned when they heard Hercules moving out of the trees. They rushed him, but the half god was ready. First one, then two more, and finally the last three landed in a pile, no longer moving.   
  
Gabrielle smiled and rushed onto the road to join Hercules, "Thanks," she said eyeing the men.   
  
Hercules took a closer look at them, "These are Ares' men, what do they want with you?"   
  
She huffed, "Oh, ritual sacrifice or something like that. They tried to box me in, so I ran. I wanted to get far enough ahead of them so that I could lay a trap, just like Xena would have done."   
  
He nodded, "Of course, Ares wanted to use you to get to Xena. Where is Xena?"   
  
Gabrielle smiled her sweet little smile, "Amphipolis. After the whole Callisto incident, she wanted to go visit her mother. I was on my way there when I got into trouble to the goons over there," she said motioning towards the pile of men.   
  
Hercules growled, "Isn't that just like Ares? He waited until you were alone to spring his trap. Shh, he's probably watching us right now."   
  
Gabrielle laughed, "Hercules, I went to Ares temple. They only wanted to sacrifice me because I didn't bring an offering."   
  
Hercules was convinced her was hallucinating, then he shook himself out of it, "Gabrielle, why would you go to Ares' temple?"   
  
She shrugged as if it were obvious, "To thank him of course."   
  
Confused, Hercules continued his interegation, "For what?"   
  
Gabrielle sighed, "For putting Xena back in her body, of course."   
  
Hercules couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had Gabrielle lost her mind? "You wanted to thank Ares for fixing a problem that he caused in the first place?" He asked, hoping that he had missed something and that it wasn't the case.   
  
Gabrielle nodded enthusiasticly, "Yeah, I got to thinking the other day and I decided that he really isn't the bad, just a guy doing his job. Maybe if he got a little encouragment when he did a good deed he would do them more often. It's just like training a puppy." A childish light came to Gabrielle's eyes and Hercules relized just how naive she really was.   
  
"Let's go find Xena," he said leading her down the dusty path.  
  


The End

 


End file.
